fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Everything's Not The Same Part 1
X-Force/Episode 1/Season 1 : Everything's not the same Part 1 : A H.K Awesome Productions A H.K Awesome Productions Present A letter is then seen "Five Years Ago" We see a wall with a logo saying "The Mansion of Professor Autumn" The camera then zooms inside We then see several sapients playing etc, The camera zooms more to Professor Autumn and Katherine Katherine : Professor it is a nice day today Autumn : It is Katherine, It is Katherine : Though i may wonder, Where is Alex? Autumn : Alexander is training the others The scene changes inside the Training Room We then see Vanilla Boom flying Vanilla Boom : Hotspot sure you can't do this ole' good thing rightey? Vanilla spins through a circle of fire Hotspot : Challenge Accepted! Hotspot flies Hotspot follows Vanilla A zapper hits Hotspot Hotspot hits the ground Vanilla laughs Vanilla Boom : You've been tricked Hotspottey! Hotspot : I hate Training Room Glitcher appears behind Vanilla Vanilla Boom : Huh? Glitcher pushes Vanilla Vanilla falls in a pool of goo Glitcher glitches to the side of the pool of goo Glitcher : It's all about training Spot, And you! Vanilla why don't you take your training seriously? Vanilla Boom : It's just Fun! A huge goo then hits Glitcher Glitcher hits the wall Glitcher : Oh!, I can't glitch outta this! Redd appears Redd : That's because that's a anti-glitching goo! A ticking is then heard Redd : Only a minute, I can win this thing! A boom is heard The screen flashes to white The screen returns back to normal Redd : What was that? We then see a huge hole on the side of the Training Room The scene epically changes We then see Metal H packing his clothes Metal H finishes Metal H gets up Metal H picks up his packages Metal H leaves his room Metal H goes down stairs Metal H : hmm, Smells like something is burning here Metal H goes to the door Metal H opens the door We then see burning woods and knocked down Sapients Cyclops appears Cyclops : Katherine!, Katherine! Five years later.. We then see Metal H waking up after a nap under a tree Metal H gets up Metal H : what a mad nightmare Metal H rides his motorcycle Metal H : This is just beginning to be a nightmareish day Metal H stops Several vans then crosses the way where Metal H is going The Vans disappear Metal H follow the vans A huge boom is then heard Metal H : Wait, Wait stop your van! The Van continues to go moving Metal H : Guess i gotta do this the hard way Metal H continues to drive Metal H drives faster The van and Metal H arrive at the scene The Van stops But the Van rolls to it's destruction Metal H : NO! Metal H rips off part of his jacket in his right arm It then reveals his Cybernetic arm Metal H jumps off his Motorcycle Metal H crashes into ground Metal H gets up quick A Policeman appears to stop Metal H Policeman : Sir!, It is dangerous here! Metal H pushes the policeman Metal H turns his Cybernetic arm to "Flame-Mode" Metal H : Not for me Citizen : He's a sapient! Metal H jumps to the fire The scene changes inside the nonstop fire Metal H lands Metal H gets up Metal H slices down a piece of steel Metal H sees a family Metal H runs to the family Metal H picks up The Daughter Metal H runs outside the fire Metal H covers the girl with a piece of cloth Metal H appears outside the fire Metal H : Take care of her, Two more inside, no sign of injuries! Metal H goes back inside Metal H picks up the mother The scene changes quickly Metal H jumps out of the fire with the Father The van explodes Metal H : That....That's all of em' Trish : Randy!, Randy! Trish picks her husband up Trish : Are you okay? Randy : Ye...yeah i'm fine, How's Alicia? Trish : She's fine Metal H gets up Metal H rides his motorcycle Trish : Wait, How can we thank you for saving our lives? Metal H : Just keep you and you're family safe Metal H drives away The scene changes in a road We then see Hotspot running away from ASSO A ASSO soldier shots a Power-Out Dart on Hotspot Hotspot hits the ground The Camera zooms to a apartment with a man looking out the window The Camera zooms more to reveal it as Cyclops Metal H : You wan't to see that happen everyday? Cyclops : Leave me alone Jack Metal H : Alex, I know you, You wouldn't want any Sapient or human to be treated like a pet Cyclops turns Cyclops : That's until....Until I lost Katherine Metal H pushes down a chair Metal H : So that's it?, Because you lost your love one doesn't mean you will stop being the hero you are! Cyclops : My life is my life, I can do anything in my life, you can't have the choices! Metal H : I'm bringing back the X-Force and that means you will come! Cyclops : NEVER! Cyclops hits a laser from his eyes to Metal H Cyclops : Leave.. Metal H leaves The scene changes down Cyclops' Apartment Metal H sees Hotspot getting pushed to a Van ASSO soldier : Get in Spotter! Hotspot notices Metal H Hotspot smiles Metal H rides his motorcycle Hotspot goes sad Hotspot enters the van ASSO Soldier closes the doors Metal H arrives and crashes to the Van's door The ASSO Soldier gets knocked down Metal H opens the door Metal H : You think, I'll leave without any ally? Hotspot gets out of the van Metal H : Hop on! Hotspot gets on the motorcycle Metal H keeps driving As the scene changes to The Mansion of Professor Autumn Metal H and Hotspot arrives Hotspot leaves the Cycle Hotspot : So, After five years you still against the ASSO? Metal H leaves the Cycle Metal H : Not only ASSO, even it's creator John Keller Metal H and Hotspot continue moving We then see the destroyed Mansion Metal H grabs a crowbar Metal H puts it on a nearby locked underground "Door" of steel Metal H opens it Metal H : Let's go Hotspot flies Metal H and him down Hotspot and Metal H arrive down Metal H : Nice flight, You really got your flight under control now kid Hotspot : Yeah, But hey, I'm already 18 don't call me a kid Metal H : Still a kid We then see Wolfsbane Wolfsbane writes something Metal H : Still researching what happened Bane? Wolfsbane : Yes, Indeed Wolfsbane grabs a piece of paper and shows it to Metal H Metal H grabs it Metal H : Hmm Wolfsbane : I do believe though that it may have been caused by extra heat of radation Hotspot opens the tv TV Newscaster : We are live at the City Hall we're the ASSO are capturing a innocent family for letting a Sapient escape ASSO Randy : The Sapient was a hero not a mad man ASSO Soldier : You're crazy if you think that! The TV closes Wolfsbane : So now ASSO is capturing innocent people? Hotspot : We gotta do something to this Jack! Metal H : Get ready The scene changes to a street where there is no way out ASSO Soldiers are chasing Crystala Crystala ends up trapped ASSO Soldier : You done now Crystala! Crystala cries Her tears turn to Crystals ASSO Soldier laughs Metal H jumps down ASSO Soldier : WHAT THE? The smoke clears ASSO Soldier : AH! It's Metal H! Wolfsbane tackles the Soldier Wolfsbane : And Us Hotspot : Hijacked the van Crystala disappears Metal H : Let's go ADVERTISEMENT : .... ADVERTISEMENT END : A Van arrives at the Jail of ASSO ASSO Soldier : Soldier give me your ID Metal H gives his ID ASSO Soldier : ASSO Soldier Hank eh?, Rank 2, What ya got in there? Metal H : A Beast and a Firepower Beast roars are heared ASSO Soldier : Woah, One big mighty beast eh? Metal H : Might want to get us in there, Don't want this guys to escape ASSO Soldier : You're good to go The Van continues to go Metal H parks the Van Metal H leaves the van Metal H opens the door behind the van Wolfsbane and Hotspot leave the van Wolfsbane : The Van smelled like Monkeys Metal H : Because it had monkeys before there Several Soldiers appear Soldier : HUH! Hotspot : Hi guys, We can do this two ways, Knuckle Buster or Round House Kick The scene changes The Soldiers go through the door Hotspot : Was your choice guys Metal H : Let's seperate, Hotspot control room, Wolfsbane vehicles take some nice Copter there Wolfsbane leaves Hotspot goes to the control room Metal H leaves Wolfsbane arrives at the Vehicle room Wolfsbane sees a huge helicopter Wolfsbane : Nice ride here ASSO Soldier : Huh? Wolfsbane : Mind if i take it? The scene changes to the control room Hotspot lands Control Guy 1# : Huh? Control Guy 2# turns Control Guy 2# : SAPIENT! Hotspot flames his hands on The scene changes to the jail room Metal H burns a jail controller The Family gets out Randy : We thank you again, Sir The Family leave Captain Laban appears Captain Laban : We meet again...Jack Metal H : Laban... Laban attacks Metal H Metal H grabs Laban's head Metal H : If you don't want to get your head burned again, Might want to... The scene changes in the Memory Bringer room Metal H : Sleep here Metal H puts Laban in the memory bringing chair Metal H presses a button It then absorbs Laban's memory Metal H run away As the other Sapients get released from they're jails Titular : Bout' time Gazz : Ole' Metal H Metal H : COME ON The guys leave We then see the Helicopter outside the Jail Inside it Hotspot : Man, I'm getting bored Wolfsbane : Here they are Wolfsbane turns the helicopter Metal H and the others hop on the Helicopter while getting chased by Soldiers Metal H : Gazz distract them Gazz : Sure'll do Gazz makes the gravity on the Soldier's feet low The Helicopter leaves The next day.. Metal H wakes up in another nap Metal H gets up Metal H : Last day was busy, We'll see now Metal H rides his motorcycle to the Mansion Later Metal H arrives Metal H stops Metal H jumps to a hole Metal H lands Metal H searches for Wolfsbane and Hotspot Metal H : Hotspot?, Wolfsbane?, Gazz? Metal H looks on a tv On the tv Randy : We need Heroes!. Sapients no matter what they are we still need heroes!, not Keller or any president. WE NEED HEROES! The TV closes Wolfsbane and Hotspot appear behind Metal H Wolfsbane : What's your plan? Metal H turns The camera zooms on Metal H's face as he talks Metal H : We're gonna bring X-Force back.. End Category:Episodes Category:Episode of X-Force